Un día me mata de besos, y Otro de Frialdad
by GirlBender L
Summary: Él nunca esperó que Lin fuese de esa clase de muchachas que tardan horas arreglándose y cocinan por montones a la persona que les gusta. Jamás tuvo esa clase de expectativas con ella, porque desde niños demostró ser algo… diferente. Sin embargo si esperaba algo más de ella, era su amor, y el matrimonio.


**.**

**.**

**N/A: Hola mundooo! Hoy ando con ganas de publicar más. Nunca he escrito de esta pareja, puesto que jamás le presté tanta atención. Pero decidí ponerme este reto a mí misma, y aquí les traigo lo que salio. Perdón si hago sonar a Lin como muy mala novia, pero ya están en lo ultimo de la relación... **

* * *

**Lin & Tenzin: Un día me mata de besos, y otro de frialdad.**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

_-¡No quiero verte jamás, ya lárgate de mi vida Tenzin!- _

Y todo por pedirle matrimonio nuevamente…

_-¡Sólo te pedí que te casaras conmigo! ¡No es para que te pongas así, Lin!-_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada así? Escucha Tenzin: No voy a tener hijos. No, N-o. ¿Te lo digo en otro idioma? ¿En ruso, japonés quizás?-_

_-¡No tienes que ser tan sarcástica, Lin! ¡No entiendo por qué es tan difícil procrear un solo hijo, uno!-_

_-¡Porque no quiero! ¡Basta, adiós!-_

Cerró la puerta fuertemente, saliendo de allí como una fiera. Esa fue la última vez en que la vio durante esa y las siguientes dos semanas.

* * *

.

.

Su aniversario llegaba. Así era, cinco años de ser novio de Lin Bei Fong. Y no todo era de color rosa. Y es que ella solía comportarse tan bipolar con él la mayoría del tiempo; ¡Le hacía creer que no estaban destinados a estar juntos! Ojalá su padre estuviese allí para decirle qué hacer, aunque de seguro ni su madre, Katara, había sido así de difícil. Y eso que ella es bastante temperamental.

Tenzin prácticamente había nacido al lado de Lin: Siempre convivieron juntos, debido a la cercanía entre sus padres. Pasaban todas las navidades reunidos; también los solsticios, cumpleaños, celebraciones y muchas otras cosas más. Lin estuvo ahí para intentar alegrar a Kya cuando sufrió de su primera decepción amorosa, y también ayudó a Bumi cuando entró en una crisis existencial debido a su falta de habilidad para controlar los elementos. Ella lo apoyó el día en que su padre falleció; y todo eso lo realizó muy a su manera.

Él nunca esperó que Lin fuese de esa clase de muchachas que tardan horas arreglándose y cocinan por montones a la persona que les gusta. Jamás tuvo esa clase de expectativas con ella, porque desde niños demostró ser algo… diferente. La gustaba más jugar a las luchas con él y con Bumi que ir a pasar el tiempo haciéndose peinados y trenzas con Kya. Prefería el color verde antes que el rosa, y cuando pasó a ser adolescente se negaba a utilizar maquillaje. Aún así tenía clase, una retorcida pero buena clase de mezcla entre carisma y sarcasmo, su cabellera era sedosa y sus ojos centelleaban demostrando libertad. Su carácter fuerte y decidido, pero elegante a la vez, fue lo que cautivó a Tenzin. Sin embargo ahora dudaba. ¿Cómo no dudar si alguien dice amarte, quererte y respetar tus decisiones, cuando no desea casarse contigo luego de años de ser tu pareja?

Y lo peor era que él siempre debía ser el que se disculpara, cuando la que comenzaba todos los pleitos era Lin.

Por eso es que ahí estaba de nuevo, parado frente a la estación de Policía, donde su novia se encontraba, intentando aprender de las últimas horas de trabajo de su madre en aquel lugar. Estático, frente a dos puertas de madera, con un ramo de flores amarillas en manos, y mil ideas para disculparse en mente.

_-¿Qué quieres, Tenzin?-_ La voz cortante de su querida lo saca de su estado de pensamiento. Al ver su rostro la nota fastidiada.

_-He venido a disculparme, por ser tan insistente en que nos casemos cuando la verdad es que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado. Toma_.- Él replica sin más, y le extiende el ramo para que lo sujete.

_- Disculpas aceptadas._ – Lin solo dijo dos palabras, tomó las flores, y se fue a trabajar. Aún seguía molesta. Así era siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

Una semana después, Ambos se hallaban almorzando juntos. Esa era su rutina para cada aniversario: Almuerzo, caminata, charlas constantes y sexo. Para Tenzin "hacer el amor", para Lin "Sexo". Eso no quería decir que no lo amase, pero eso de hacer el amor sonaba demasiado cursi, en su opinión.

_-Te amo, Tenzin.-_ Y por frases como esas ella terminaba moviendo su mundo. –_Feliz aniversario_.-

_-Yo también te amo, Lin. No tienes idea de cuánto.-_

Porque ella era tan cambiante como el viento y las olas del mar. Un día lo mataba de besos y otro de frialdad.

.

.

.

* * *

Al año siguiente no soportaron más. Lin trabajaba demasiado, Tenzin igual; y una chica enamorada del maestro aire se volvía más unida a él. A diferencia de Lin, Pema resultó ser de la clase de chicas que sí cocinan y cuidan de su apariencia, con carácter dulce y el deseo de tener hijos.

_-Creo que deberíamos terminar con todo esto, Tenzin.-_

_-Sí. Concuerdo contigo.-_

Esa fue de las pocas veces en las que él se permitió llorar ante la Bei Fong menor.

* * *

.

.

.

**Lo sé, lo sé, fue corto y nada feliz. Esa era la intención. Siempre escribo cosas felices...**

Saludos!


End file.
